


En tus brazos me quedaré

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 veces, Esto no tiene porno XD, M/M, Relación a larga distancia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Al final, su relación se da a conocer a los demás porque Kuroo no sabe cómo mantener las manos quietas, aunque Tsukishima está casi seguro que Kuroo esperó a propósito que él estuviera de pie en el autobús rodeado de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo antes de deslizarse y envolver sus brazos alrededor de él desde atrás.(O, cinco veces en las que Kuroo inicio los abrazos/besos, y una vez que Tsukishima lo hizo.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in your arms i'll stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463107) by [artenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/pseuds/artenon). 



> Este fic ha drenado gran parte de mi tiempo y energía para ser honesta. Se supone que sería un fic corto en el que Kuroo era cursi y embarazoso y Tsukki era cursi y se avergonzaba, pero de alguna manera se convirtió en... esto... Además, lo comencé cuando conocí a Cairah, por lo que este, al igual que la mayor parte de mi fics Kurotsuki, es para ti. <3
> 
> El título es de In your arms por Kina Grannis
> 
>  
> 
> [También está en Tumblr ](http://artenon.tumblr.com/post/100144092655/in-your-arms-ill-stay-kurotsuki)

1

Tsukishima no está seguro de si han estado manteniendo intencionalmente su relación en secreto. Él no es un fan de las demostraciones de afecto en público en primer lugar, y Kuroo parece hacer un juego el arrastrar a Tsukishima para besarse donde nadie pueda verlos, pero él no cree que ninguno de los dos este activamente tratando de ocultar el hecho de que están saliendo-puesto que su relación puede ser considerada salir, de todos modos. Nunca han definido claramente su relación, que en su mayoría consiste en besarse cuando están juntos y enviarse mensajes de texto (iniciados por Kuroo el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces) cuando no lo están, pero Tsukishima ha tentativamente decidido que su relación se encuentra dentro los parámetros de salir con alguien.

No es como si él estuviera saltando por decirle a todos, pero sí quiere saber dónde él y Kuroo están parados sobre este asunto. ¿Kuroo sólo no quiere que nadie sepa que está jugueteando por ahí con uno de primer año de otro equipo? Esa es la respuesta más razonable.

Es probablemente cierto, él piensa mientras Kuroo lo lleva al armario de suministros después de otro partido de práctica.

"No necesitas de dos personas para conseguir un par de trapeadores." Él dice a pesar de saber lo que viene, ya que el protestar es un procedimiento estándar en este punto.

"Bueno, eso no es _todo_ lo que quiero de ti." Kuroo dice, girándose y moviendo las cejas, y Tsukishima no está seguro de si reírse o sentir vergüenza. Él opta por rodar los ojos. Líneas cursis, dudosamente seductoras también son de esperar en esas veces. Él nunca toma esas situaciones, o a Tsukishima, en serio - lo que hace a Tsukishima preguntarse cuan seriamente él se toma su relación.

"Espera" Dice antes de que Kuroo pueda empujarlo contra la pared y probar su boca abierta con su lengua como él tan a menudo hace.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Es nuestra relación un secreto?"

Él le pregunta sin rodeos, directamente, de modo que Kuroo no pueda tratar de esquivarlo. Si lo hace, Tsukishima terminará esto- _lo que sea que tengan_ –justo aquí donde esta. Él prefiere no prolongar su decepción.

A pesar de que él se pregunte _por qué_ estaría tan decepcionado. Tsukishima nunca ha dejado de preguntarse a sí mismo que es lo espera de esta relación. Él no está listo para confrontar esa parte de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, en lugar de tratar de esquivar el tema, descartarlo con una sonrisa y un comentario casual, Kuroo sólo luce un poco confundido mientras dice, "Pensé que tú querías que lo fuera."

Y Tsukishima no tiene una respuesta a eso, ya que no está seguro de lo que quiere. Él sólo quiere saber lo que Kuroo quiere. Quiere saber si su relación significa algo para él, además de besos a hurtadillas y un par de imprudentes mamadas en el baño.

"Bueno," Él comienza sin saber lo que quiere decir, pero Kuroo lo interrumpe de todos modos.

"Está bien." Dice Kuroo, y luego él está sobre Tsukishima con su boca.

Tsukishima quiere detenerlo, porque realmente no respondió a su pregunta, pero Kuroo sabe lo que le gusta y entonces es tan fácil como simplemente abrir su boca y devolverle el beso. La lengua de Kuroo se siente caliente contra la suya, y sus manos se apoyan sobre sus hombros mientras lo presiona más cerca. Cuando Kuroo empieza a chupar su labio inferior, Tsukishima tiene que ahogar un suave gemido.

"Hey," Kuroo murmura, moviéndose hacia abajo para raspar sus dientes contra la garganta de Tsukishima. "Después de esto tal vez podríamos tener un rapidín en el baño."

Tsukishima se limpia la saliva de la comisura de la boca con el dorso de su mano. "Jódete. Casi nos descubren la última vez."

"¿Pensé que no querías que fuera un secreto?"

Kuroo sigue acariciando su cuello, mordiendo suavemente su garganta, no lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marcas. Tsukishima no está seguro de por qué lo está dejando. Porque se siente bien y es superficial, él razona. Eso no significa que no pueda estar molesto al mismo tiempo.

"No quiero ser atrapado con mis pantalones abajo en el baño contigo como tu pequeño y sucio secreto." Él estalla.

Ahora Kuroo se aleja, con las manos todavía descansando sobre sus hombros mientras le da una mirada contemplativa.

"Lo entiendo." Él dice.

"¿Entiendes qué?" Tsukishima le pregunta, irritado.

"Vamos, será mejor que volvamos ahí antes de que la gente comience a sospechar." Kuroo finalmente deja ir a Tsukishima y agarra un trapeador con cada mano.

"¿ _Qué_ es lo que entiendes?" Tsukishima le pregunta de nuevo, siguiéndolo, pero Kuroo no le responde, simplemente le da un trapeador y le dice que limpie el suelo.

"Imbécil." Tsukishima murmura, frotándose la garganta, donde todavía puede sentir el fantasma de los dientes de Kuroo.

 

2

Al final, su relación se da a conocer a los demás porque Kuroo no sabe cómo mantener las manos quietas, aunque Tsukishima está casi seguro que Kuroo esperó a propósito que él estuviera de pie en el autobús rodeado de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo antes de deslizarse y envolver sus brazos alrededor de él desde atrás.

"Tsukkiii." El dice, con la voz amortiguada porque su cara esta presiona contra la espalda de Tsukishima. "Voy a echar de menos."

Tsukishima está probablemente fracasando en la lucha contra su sonrojo, pero al menos fuerza su voz a sonar plana cuando dice: "Por qué estás actuando como si nunca fuéramos a volver a vernos de nuevo."

Se pregunta si esta inesperada demostración de afecto tiene algo que ver con la conversación de antes. Si Kuroo siendo molesto y vago puede incluso considerarse como el final de su conversación, de cualquier manera.

"Ya sea una semana o una hora, por supuesto que voy a extrañar a la persona que amo." Dice Kuroo.

"Santa mierda" Dice Tanaka.

"¿Qué diablos?" Kageyama y Hinata dicen al mismo tiempo.

"¡¿Tsukki?!" Yamaguchi exclama.

Tsukishima ignora que todos lo están mirando con la boca abierta y tira inútilmente del brazo de Kuroo. "No estés jodiendo."

Kuroo le da un beso en la mejilla. "Pero no lo estoy."

Tsukishima se vuelve para mirarlo, porque él no puede exactamente decir en voz alta, _Tú nunca habías dicho que me amas antes, así que si lo estás diciendo ahora, con todos los demás alrededor para escuchar, entonces sí, probablemente estás jodiendo_ , pero Kuroo sólo toma esa oportunidad para plantarle un rápido beso cierra-la-boca en sus labios.

"Suéltame." Tsukishima dice. "Me tengo que ir."

Kuroo retrocede. "Llámame esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?" Él sonríe y se despide. "¡Te amo!"

Tsukishima no tiene intención de responder, pero el "No, no lo haces." se le escapa de cualquier manera. Es una reacción casi instintiva.

Se sube al autobús y reclama su asiento habitual, sin siquiera escuchar las preguntas de sus compañeros de equipo completamente antes de decir, "Eso no fue nada. Él solo estaba bromeando."

Él se pone sus auriculares, sube el volumen de la música más alto que de costumbre, y resuelve el ignorar a todo el mundo durante todo el viaje de vuelta.

Su teléfono vibra menos de cinco minutos después de que el autobús comienza a moverse. Es un texto de Kuroo, y todo lo que dice es, _Yo lo decía en serio._

 

3

 "Cuando te pedí que vinieras, esto no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente." Kuroo dice.

Tsukishima, sentado en el suelo delante de la mesa de café, gira la página de su libro de texto, da golpecitos distraídamente con su pluma sobre la página de su cuaderno mientras sus ojos escanean las palabras frente a él. "Que mal. Tengo un examen mañana."

"Podrías haberme dicho que estabas ocupado." Kuroo dice. "No me hubiera molestado."

"Puedo estudiar aquí tan bien como en casa." Tsukishima considera sus palabras, entonces las modifica "Bueno, en realidad, probablemente estudiaría mejor en casa, porque no estarías ahí para distraerme."

Kuroo pone una humeante taza de té verde en la mesa de café junto a los libros de texto de Tsukishima. "La próxima vez sólo dime."

Tsukishima se encoge de hombros. "Lo que sea." Dice. Coge la taza y toma un sorbo de té. Él hace una mueca,-el té está demasiado caliente-pone la taza de nuevo en la mesa y regresa a su libro.

Kuroo se acerca para recoger la taza, su brazo cepillando el hombro de Tsukishima, y se dirige de nuevo a la cocina.

"No me molesta tu compañía." Tsukishima dice en voz baja mientras lee el mismo párrafo por al menos cuarta vez.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Kuroo lo llama desde la cocina.

Tsukishima presiona sus labios en una delgada línea y no responde.

"Aquí, he añadido un poco de agua fría." Kuroo dice, pniendo la taza en la mesa de nuevo. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"A mí," Tsukishima dice entre dientes, "no me molesta tu compañía."

"¡Tsukki!" Kuroo jadea, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Tsukishima. "¡Realmente te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo!"

"No me llames así. Déjame ir." Tsukishima se inclina lejos, pero Kuroo lo sigue hasta que el peso causa que ambos caigan sobre el piso, Kuroo tumbado sobre Tsukishima.

"Tú eres realmente lindo." Kuroo dice.

"No lo soy, bájate."

Kuroo responde haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, y una sobresaltada risa estalla de la boca de Tsukishima.

"J-Jódete." Él dice mientras se ríe, y comienza a dar patadas. "¡Bájate!"

"Pide piedad." Kuroo dice sin ceder, incluso aunque Tsukishima está al menos cincuenta por ciento seguro de que ha golpeado la pierna de Kuroo con sus patadas para ahora.

 "No, idiota, ¡basta!"

Kuroo les da la vuelta de manera que él está en el suelo sobre su espalda, Tsukishima atrapado entre sus brazos y el pecho, y las piernas de Tsukishima golpean la mesa de café en el proceso.

"Auch, cara-"

"Shh" Kuroo dice, y besa la parte posterior de su cuello.

Tsukishima se queda un poco sin aliento por la risa, y decide que simplemente no va a molestarse en empujar los brazos de Kuroo para rodar lejos de él.

"Te odio." Tsukishima dice.

Kuroo se queda en silencio por un momento, y Tsukishima lamenta sus palabras. No puede evitarlo. Él abre la boca y la mierda sale. Tsukishima no está sorprendido de no tener un montón de amigos. Él aún tiene dificultades para encontrar razones que expliquen por qué y cómo tiene un novio.

Bueno. Él entiende parte de ello-Kuroo piensa que es atractivo. Cómo Kuroo aun lo tolera, eso es lo que no sabe.

Él quiere disculparse, pero sabe que si lo intentaba solo dirá algo más grosero. Así que en lugar de eso, él simplemente comienza a bajarse de Kuroo, pero Kuroo aprieta sus brazos alrededor de Tsukishima.

"Gracias por venir hoy." Él dice. "Yo puedo ayudarle a estudiar, sabes. Es decir, he pasado por estas clases antes, después de todo."

El tono de Kuroo es demasiado serio para la ridícula posición en la que se encuentran.

"Está bien." Tsukishima dice, y esta vez Kuroo le permite alejarse. "Lo siento."

Kuroo se sienta. "¿Por qué?"

Tsukishima vacila. "No importa."

Kuroo se inclina y lo besa sin preámbulos. Tsukishima deja que sus ojos se cierren mientras le devuelve el beso, dejando que Kuroo toque su cara con una mano y gentilmente guie su cabeza para que pueda profundizar el beso.

Sus labios se atrapan y persisten en juntarse mientras se separan, y la nariz de Kuroo roza la mejilla de Tsukishima. Tsukishima tiene que fingir que el gesto no hace que su corazón salte sintiéndose extrañamente oscilante.

"Te dejaré solo para que puedas estudiar. Déjame saber si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro." Tsukishima murmura y Kuroo se pone de pie.

"Sólo estaré leyendo en mi habitación o algo así."

"Puedes-" Tsukishima comienza. "Puedes leer aquí. No me importa. Solo no me molestes." Él añade apresuradamente.

La forma en la que toda la cara de Kuroo parece iluminarse atrapa a Tsukishima con la guardia baja. "¡No hay problema!" Él dice. "Entonces ya vuelvo."

Tsukishima se vuelve de nuevo a la mesa de café. "Demonios." murmura. Kuroo es demasiado amable, demasiado bueno para él, y él se pregunta como de egoísta es por esperar que esto dure.

Él nota que algo de té se ha derramado de su taza sobre la mesa de café, probablemente cuando Tsukishima golpeó su pierna contra la mesa. Él consigue una toalla de papel para limpiar el lío, luego toma un sorbo del té.

"¿Es bueno?" Kuroo pregunta. Él ha vuelto con su libro.

"Sí." Tsukishima dice. "Es perfecto."

 

 4

"Estoy empezando a sentirme como tu sucio secreto de nuevo."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Bueno," Tsukishima dice, cayendo sobre su espalda en la cama matrimonial de un hotel, "esta clase de situaciones se siente como tener una aventura, ¿no es así?"

"Trata de pensar en ello como que te estoy mimando con una noche en un lindo hotel."

"Claro, pero es sólo porque sabes que eso te va a conseguir un polvo."

"Kei." Kuroo jadea. "Nunca me atrevería a dar por sentado eso."

"Sí, lo harías." Tsukishima dice, su estómago dando un tirón por el uso de su nombre de pila, a pesar de que Kuroo ha estado llamándolo así desde hace un tiempo.

Kuroo se sienta en el borde de la cama y mira a Tsukishima sin decir nada. Tiene esa mirada como si estuviera calculando algo, y hace que Tsukishima se siente inestable, por lo que voltea su cara, presionando su mejilla contra la larga y esponjosa almohada.

Realmente es un buen hotel. La cama es grande y el colchón es más cómodo que el de Tsukishima. La comida que entregaron en su habitación dejo a Tsukishima sintiéndose saciado, y cree que podría quedarse dormido en cuestión de minutos si quisiera, pero él sabe por qué están realmente ahí - así Kuroo puede lentamente despojarlo de su ropa, pieza por pieza, y tomarse su tiempo con él, en lugar de ser rápidos y silenciosos a ultima hora de la noche en alguna de sus casas.

"No tengamos sexo esta noche." Kuroo dice después de un tiempo. Él se estira y se acuesta sobre la cama al lado de Tsukishima.

Tsukishima entrecierra los ojos con recelo. "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque estoy cansado. Porque estoy a punto de entrar en un coma de alimentos después de esa gran cena. Porque simplemente no tengo ganas. ¿Necesito una razón?"

"¿Es esto una prueba?" Tsukishima pregunta.

Kuroo gira sobre su costado, apoyando su cabeza en una mano. "No lo sé. ¿Me estás poniendo a prueba?"

Este es el problema con ellos, Tsukishima piensa. Los dos son demasiado perspicaces, y ambos tratan de averiguar el juego del otro mientras juegan el suyo propio.

_¿Qué estás pensando en este momento? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Cuál es tu motivo oculto?_

Kuroo suspira. "Piensas demasiado, sabes. Esta por toda tu cara."

"¿En serio?" Tsukishima dice con el ceño fruncido. "Entonces, ¿en qué estoy pensando?"

Es una pregunta imprudente. Kuroo ya es lo suficientemente agudo, y tiene la ventaja adicional de conocer a Tsukishima mejor que la persona promedio. Pero él está molesto porque no puede entender a Kuroo, y quiere desafiarlo.

Él no espera que Kuroo ponga su dedo justo sobre su cabeza.

"Estás pensando yo sólo te traje aquí para tener sexo. Piensa que como he pagado por este hotel de lujo y la cena me debes algo. No piensas que es posible que te trajera aquí por una razón tan sencilla como que _yo quiero hacerte feliz_. "

Tsukishima está en silencio.

"¿Estoy equivocado?"

"Jódete." Tsukishima dice, dándole la espalda a Kuroo.

"Lo siento. No fue mi intención molestarte." Kuroo dice. "Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo. No importa cómo, siempre y cuando te diviertas. Pensé que podrías haberte dado cuenta de eso desde que fui el primero en decir Te amo."

No hay ningún juego. Eso es lo que Kuroo le está diciendo, ¿verdad?

"Tiene que haber una trampa." Él dice.

"¿Por qué tiene que haber una trampa?"

 _Porque las cosas buenas no ocurren._ Tsukishima aprieta los dientes. Él sabe que no se merece a Kuroo. Y quiere ser alguien que merezca a Kuroo, pero es tan malditamente difícil. Él no puede despertar y ser una persona diferente. Y no hay manera de que Kuroo deba querer quedarse con un maldito como él durante todo el tiempo que le tome conseguir toda la mierda de sí mismo y resolver sus problemas.

"¿Por qué siquiera te gusto?" Tsukishima le pregunta, resignado.

Él espera sarcasmo, o una burla. _¿Estas a la pesca de cumplidos ahora, Tsukki?_

"Eres inteligente." Kuroo dice. "No sólo inteligente. Eres incisivo. Puedes mantener la calma en un partido de voleibol. No eres demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda. Tú escuchas. Muy bien, en realidad. Escuchas las críticas, los consejos, las historias que probablemente no te interesan, pero a las que prestas atención de todos modos porque te preocupas por la persona que las cuenta. Es divertido hablar contigo. Me gusta cómo podemos tener discusiones inteligentes sobre literatura o charlas acerca de si soy dueño de demasiados pares de zapatos. Me gusta tu humor, incluso cuando es a mi costa. Eres muy lindo cuando sonríes y tengo esta teoría de que cuando ríes, el mundo se convierte en un lugar más brillante." Él hace una pausa. "También eres muy amable conmigo, en general, y básicamente eres increíble."

Tsukishima esta sonrojado, probablemente. Definitivamente. Él repite cada razón en su mente, una y otra vez, y siente una punzada en su pecho. Le es un poco difícil respirar.

"Estás pensando que hay mejores personas ahí fuera para mí, así que cual es el punto. Pero _me gustas_. ¿Sabes?" Kuroo dice. "eres sorprendentemente inseguro."

"Gracias." Tsukishima dice, sarcástico, porque honestamente no está seguro de cómo responder. "Lo haces, por cierto."

"¿Qué?"

"Ser el dueño de demasiados pares de zapatos."

"Oh." Kuroo resopla un poco, divertido. "Eso es discutible." Hace una pausa. "No hay trampas." Él dice, no como si estuviera tratando de hacer que Tsukishima viera su punto de vista, sino como si fuera la cosa más simple, sólo una declaración de un hecho. "Quiero darte todo sin esperar nada a cambio, porque sólo quiero que seas feliz."

Tsukishima se queda mirando a la pared frente a él. Su visión se enturbia debido a que sus ojos punzan con las lágrimas que él desesperadamente desearía poder alejar, y hay un horrible nudo en su garganta. Él traga para pasarlo.

Cree que puede decirlo así, de espaldas a Kuroo. Él cierra los ojos.

"Te amo." Él trata. No se siente tan incómodo en su lengua como él pensaba que sería. Lo dice una vez más. "Te amo."

Los brazos de Kuroo se envuelven alrededor de él desde atrás. "También te amo, Kei."

Tsukishima se inclina hacia atrás en su contacto. La respiración de Kuroo le hace cosquillas en el pelo. _Tal vez_ , él piensa, _sólo tal vez, puedo tener esto_.

Tal vez él pueda dejar de esperar que el otro zapato caiga. Tal vez sólo pueda creer en que todo saldrá bien. Tal vez él sólo pueda amar a Kuroo.

Quiere hacer a Kuroo tan feliz como Kuroo lo hace a él. Justo ahora, los brazos de Kuroo se envuelven apretados alrededor de él, y Tsukishima pueden sentir su corazón latiendo contra él, mientras él sigue diciendo, "También te amo. Te amo tanto." y Tsukishima puede oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Si el que Tsukishima ame a Kuroo lo hace tan feliz-bueno, es lo menos que Tsukishima puede hacer, pero él planea darle mucho más.

 

5

El viaje en tren para visitar a Kuroo es más largo una vez que él está en la universidad. Tsukishima pasa la mayor parte de el bostezando y mirando por la ventana, o cerrando sus ojos y descansando pero sin dormir, o volviendo a leer sus textos con Kuroo de la noche anterior (‘¿Por qué te vas a la cama temprano?’ ‘Duh, ¿porque tengo que despertarme temprano si no quiero perder el tren de la mañana?’ ‘Espera, pensé que habías dicho que ibas a venir este fin de semana solo si todavía estaba enfermo, y ya no estoy enfermo más.’ ‘Mentí. Voy a ir de todos modos.’ ‘Bueno, definitivamente no me quejare de eso.’ ‘¡¡Buenas noches, no puedo esperar a verte!! <3') y sonriéndole a su teléfono antes de detenerse a sí mismo. Él se marcho temprano en la mañana, cuando el sol aún no estaba correctamente alzado, y se sintió un poco ridículo mientras arrastraba los pies en el tren ahogando un bostezo, pero no puede imaginar que no valdrá la pena.

Casi espera que Kuroo esté allí esperando por él cuando el tren finalmente llega a su destino, y está un poco decepcionado cuando ve que no, pero él lo reprime pensando que si Kuroo _estuviera_ allí, Tsukishima definitivamente tendría que regañarlo – él necesita quedarse en su cuarto y descansar, no perder el tiempo en una fría estación tren – y él prefiere no comenzar su fin de semana juntos peleando cuando ellos llegan a pasar tan poco tiempo con el otro en persona en primer lugar.

Y así Tsukishima toma el autobús a la universidad de Kuroo solo. Se baja un par de cuadras lejos de los dormitorios y tiene que comprobar el mapa en su teléfono dos veces para asegurarse de que no va por el camino equivocado.

Cuando levanta la vista de su teléfono la segunda vez nota que esta frente a una tienda de flores, y aminora sus pasos mientras se asoma por la ventana. Con un encogimiento, se adentra en el interior.

"¡Buenos días!" Le dice el tendero, sonriendo. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarle hoy?"

La mirada de Tsukishima barre sobre las flores. A él realmente no le importan las flores, honestamente. No duran mucho tiempo, y algunas de ellas lo hacen estornudar. Ya el olor dulzón de todas las flores en ese pequeño espacio está haciendo que se sienta incómodo. No puede nombrar a la mayoría, a pesar de que apostaría que Kuroo puede, y también darle el significado simbólico de cada uno para rematar.

Aun así, él no es un completo inútil, no importa cuánto Kuroo se lamente de su ignorancia de los puntos más finos del romance. Además el supone que sería bastante patético si no supiera al menos el significado de las rosas rojas.

"Voy a llevar un ramo de estas." Él dice, señalándolas.

Él mira las rosas cuando sale de la tienda y se siente un poco auto-consiente mientras camina por la acera, ramo en mano, por lo que mira fijamente al suelo mientras camina así él no puede hacer contacto visual con nadie.

 _Estoy aquí_ , le envía un texto a Kuroo una vez que él está parado afuera del edificio de dormitorios, y oculta el ramo detrás de su espalda.

Él consigue tres corazones en respuesta, y unos minutos después, Kuroo está allí. Tsukishima echa un vistazo a su cara, que luce su felicidad sin reservas, y el largo viaje en tren definitivamente valió la pena.

Él sostiene el ramo de flores frente a Kuroo antes de que pueda decir nada.

"Vi una tienda de flores de camino aquí," Él dice encogiéndose de hombros. "así que pensé en conseguirte algo. Sé que te gustan este tipo de cosas, así qu-"

Kuroo lo abraza. Muy fuertemente. Tsukishima no puede respirar.

"Tetsurou."

"Te amo tanto." Kuroo dice – su voz un poco ronca, Tsukishima nota – y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Tsukishima piensa que Kuroo está haciendo un gran escándalo por un simple ramo que él compró más o menos por capricho. Kuroo siempre tira la casa por la ventana con sus gestos románticos y en comparación con ellos, un ramo no es nada. Y aun así Kuroo lo está mirando con tal euforia, con tal expresión de amor, como si hubiera hecho algún gesto extravagante como los que Kuroo tendría, y no algo tan ordinario.

"No fue la gran cosa." Tsukishima dice.

Kuroo toma el ramo de él. "En serio, realmente te amo mucho."

Tsukishima sacude su cabeza cuando Kuroo tira de él hacia el interior del edificio y el ascensor, canturreando alegremente para sí mismo. Kuroo está totalmente reaccionando de forma exagerada y el llevarle unas flores si siquiera es la gran cosa, realmente, pero si eso lo hace tan feliz, Tsukishima supone que puede traerle unas más a menudo. Cada vez que puedan verse uno al otro en persona, de cualquier modo.

Lo que le recuerda.

"Casi esperaba que estuvieras en la estación." Tsukishima dice. "No lo tomes de la manera equivocada cuando digo que me alegro de que no lo hicieras."

"Pensé en ir." Kuroo admite. "Pensé que podrías apreciarlo, y luego pensé que podías apreciarlo más si no lo hacía."

Esto provoca una pequeña risa de Tsukishima. Por supuesto que Kuroo le entiende por completo. No debería haber esperado menos de él.

Tose en su mano cuando Kuroo le da una sonrisa ridículamente herida. Él ya debería estar acostumbrado a su risa por ahora, tan inusual como es. Esta siempre sale mucho más alrededor de Kuroo, de todos modos.

"¿Ya te siente mejor?" Le pregunta. "¿Has estado descansando?"

"Sí, sí, te lo dije, ya no estoy enfermo."

"Es porque te presionas demasiado." Tsukishima dice con desaprobación.

"Sí, ya me habías dicho eso también." Kuroo dice. "Sólo fue un pequeño resfriado, de todos modos. Y me siento mucho mejor ahora."

"Tu voz todavía esta ronca."

"¡Solo un poco!"

La puerta del ascensor se abre y ellos caminan al interior. Kuroo golpea el botón de su piso, diciendo, "No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí. Ya he tenido que aguantar a Bokuto en modo mamá gallina." Él hace una pausa, luciendo pensativo. "Hmm... más bien ¿mamá búho?"

"Bueno, te traje un paquete de té de cualquier modo." Tsukishima dice, ignorando la tangente. "Esta en mi bolsa. Dado que es probable que te bebieras todo el té que tenias la semana pasada."

"Justo estaba pensando antes que tenía que salir a comprar más. ¿Cómo es que eres siempre tan considerado? "Kuroo pregunta, como si Kuroo no fuera increíblemente atento el mismo.

Él ha estado mejorando acerca de su autoestima, realmente lo ha hecho. Es mucho más seguro de sí mismo, no sólo en el voleibol, sino también en las relaciones, en _su_ relación. Pero a veces todavía se sorprende a sí mismo sintiéndose anonadado por la forma en que Kuroo parece pensar que él es tan sorprendente cuando Kuroo es así. Increíble. La más reflexiva, inteligente, compasiva persona que Tsukishima ha conocido.

"Realmente," Él dice. "realmente te amo mucho, también."

Tsukishima tiene que convencer a Kuroo de no besuquearse en el ascensor.

 

+1

Siete días. Una semana. Ese es todo el tiempo que Tsukishima consigue con Kuroo esta vez.

 _Hoy es el último día_ , Tsukishima piensa cuando se despierta. Después de hoy, Kuroo volverá a Tokio para pasar el resto de sus vacaciones de invierno con su familia.

Y ya que hoy es el último día, Tsukishima está ligeramente disgustado al descubrir que Kuroo ya no se encuentra en la cama con él. Después de despertar con el cuerpo caliente de Kuroo presionado contra el suyo todos los días durante la última semana, despertarse solo es frío.

Pero al menos eso también significa que no van a quedarse en la cama y desperdiciar su mañana acariciándose y besándose, aunque seguramente Kuroo no encontraría que eso sea un desperdicio de su mañana, y Tsukishima no está seguro de si él lo haría, tampoco.

Le toma otro par de minutos, pero eventualmente Tsukishima se levanta y se lava, aunque él no se molesta en cambiarse la pijama antes de empezar a buscar a Kuroo.

Él no encuentra a Kuroo, pero encuentra a su hermano en la sala de estar, viendo dibujos animados un sábado por la mañana en su televisión.

"¡Buenos días!" Akiteru dice cuando Tsukishima se para delante del sofá junto a él.

"Buenos días." Tsukishima dice. "¿Dónde está Tetsurou?"

"Fue a comprar leche." Akiteru dice, y levanta su mano en defensa cuando Tsukishima le frunce el ceño. "¡Me ofrecí a ir! Pero él insistió. Muy enérgicamente."

Tsukishima suspira y se sienta junto a él.

"Me gusta." Akiteru dice. Él mira a Tsukishima. "¿Qué? Te has de haber estado preguntando si tu hermano mayor lo aprueba, ¿verdad?"

"Realmente no me importa de cualquier manera." Tsukishima miente. Kuroo y Akiteru se han reunido antes, pero Kuroo nunca se ha quedado más de una noche, y, bien, tal vez él ha estado un poco nervioso sobre lo que Akiteru piensa de Kuroo y sus hábitos de arreglar los desórdenes sin preguntar si está bien tocar sus cosas, tomar siestas en el sofá y el suelo a horas impares, y hablar con la televisión cuando él está mirando algo.

"Realmente me gusta." Akiteru dice. "Finalmente tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él esta mañana. Es decir, ustedes dos usualmente están pegados entre sí. No creo que te haya visto aparte toda la semana hasta el día de hoy."

"Eso es porque por lo general _no_ estamos juntos. Como sea, la última vez que hablaste con él a solas, le constaste embarazosas historias de mi infancia y le mostraste fotos de mí cuando era un niño."

"¡No son embarazosas! Eras tan lindo – a diferencia de ahora." Akiteru dice haciendo un puchero. "¿Qué le pasó a mi lindo y pequeño hermanito?"

"Nunca fui lindo." Tsukishima replica.

"Definitivamente lo eras."

Tsukishima mira fijamente a la pantalla de televisión y no a Akiteru.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti." Akiteru dice tranquilo, cariñoso. "Y creo que los dos serán felices juntos por un largo tiempo."

Él no sabe de dónde Akiteru consigue esa fe. Él y Kuroo, ambos, están tan seguros de que las cosas simplemente van a funcionar. Mientras tanto, Tsukishima se encuentra despierto en la noche contando los años hasta que él y Kuroo finalmente puede estar físicamente juntos a largo plazo (Tsukishima va ir a la universidad en un par de años, Kuroo quiere estudiar en el extranjero durante tal vez un año y ya piensa si querrá ir a la graduación de su escuela...) y se pregunta acerca de cuantas cosas pueden ir mal en el intermedio.

Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que Tsukishima sintiera como si esperara a que algo vaya mal en su relación, pero cuando empieza a pensar en el futuro – tan lejano – de esta manera, se marea y siente como si estuviera cayendo en el vacío del espacio.

A veces él solo quiere estar _con Kuroo_ tanto, y es difícil. Es frustrante.

Se pone de pie. "Voy a conseguir algo de comer." Dice y se marcha sin mirar a Akiteru.

Pero mientras se dirige a la cocina, oye una llave girando en la cerradura de la puerta principal, y él cambia de rumbo.

Cuando Kuroo entra en la casa, con las mejillas y la nariz rojizas por el frío, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico con un litro de leche en una mano y un racimo de flores de color azul en la otra, Tsukishima tiene un momento de vértigo cuando se imagina que esto podría ser algo que suceda todos los días, Kuroo volviendo a casa, a _su_ hogar.

"Oh, hey." Kuroo dice, sonriendo. Le ofrece a Tsukishima las flores.

"El invierno no es el mejor momento para conseguir flores." Kuroo dice después de que Tsukishima las toma, y continúa hablando mientras se quita los zapatos, dejando la bolsa con la leche. "Las violetas azules son símbolo de fidelidad. Significan ‘Siempre te seré fiel’."

A Tsukishima generalmente no le importan las flores y ambos lo saben, pero Kuroo siempre le esta diciendo lo que las flores que le da significan, y entonces se sienten más especiales. No es realmente las flores en si mismas lo que le gusta, sino el gesto.

Tsukishima deja caer las violetas.

"Hey, pague por ellas." Kuroo dice, poniéndose de pie, pero su tono es bromista. "¿Hay algo mal?"

Tsukishima sacude la cabeza y abraza a Kuroo, tan apretado como puede.

"¿Kei?"

"Te extrañé." Tsukishima dice.

Se siente tonto diciendo eso. Ha estado con Kuroo toda la semana. Él ha estado despierto durante menos de veinte minutos. Pero no trata de explicarse. Él no sabe por dónde comenzar.

Pero Kuroo simplemente le devuelve el abrazo, sus brazos pesados y calientes contra su espalda.

"Sí." Él dice. "Yo también te extrañé."

"Desearía que pudieras quedarte." Tsukishima dice contra su pelo, porque no puede confesar algo como eso y mirar a Kuroo a los ojos al mismo tiempo. "Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que estemos juntos. No puedo-" Cierra los ojos. "a veces no puedo soportarlo."

"Lo sé." Kuroo dice. "Lo sé. Es frustrante. Pero un día lo haremos. Conseguiremos un apartamento juntos, y... vamos a adoptar un perro. O tal vez un gato. Vamos a llegar a besarnos todos los días. Yo cocinare, así finalmente podre hacer que comas más sano. Y tú cuidarás de mí, sé que lo harás. Y estaremos juntos."

Tsukishima se siente tan joven y tan pequeño. "¿Realmente crees eso?"

Él no cree que una relación como la de ellos se supone que dure, pero que no quiere pensar que esto podría terminar algún día. Su relación se siente como una constante. Pero cuando mira hacia el futuro, está nublado. Da miedo.

Kuroo toma la cara de Tsukishima entre sus manos y aprieta sus frentes juntas. "Con todo mi corazón." Él dice.

Tsukishima se encuentra con los ojos de Kuroo, tan serios y seguros. Entonces su mirada baja hacia sus labios, y se pregunta si estaría bien besar a Kuroo, aun cuando Akiteru esta en la otra habitación. No le importa lo que digan Kuroo o Akiteru, besarse delante de su hermano es raro.

"Oh sí, tengo algo mas." Kuroo dice. Tira de su brazo, y Tsukishima deja caer los suyos de Kuroo con cierta reticencia por lo que Kuroo puede meter su mano en el bolsillo.

"Ah." Kuroo dice, y saca un ligeramente arrugado muérdago del bolsillo. Lo cuelga por encima de su cabeza y le sonríe. "Me pareció que era apropiado."

Tsukishima realmente no debería sorprenderse. Kuroo ama los clichés románticos.

"No tienes que-" Kuroo comienza cuando Tsukishima no reacciona, pero Tsukishima lo interrumpe, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar sus labios.

Kuroo parece esperar un beso corto, y hace un pequeño ruido sorprendido cuando Tsukishima se mueve para profundizarlo, tirando de Kuroo más cerca y aplastando uno de sus brazos entre sus cuerpos. El otro brazo de Kuroo, todavía sosteniendo el muérdago, cae para envolverse alrededor de la cintura de Tsukishima mientras Kuroo cierra los ojos y abre su boca.

Ellos se separan cuando Tsukishima oye un ruido, y él se da la vuelta para ver a Akiteru de pie allí con una cámara.

"Esta va a ir en el álbum familiar." Él dice.

"Akiteru, por Dios." Tsukishima dice, sintiendo como se pone rojo.

Kuroo se separa de Tsukishima. Entonces Akiteru y Kuroo chocan los cinco en alto, y Tsukishima se da cuenta, con una sensación de hundimiento, que esto probablemente fue _planeado_.

"Por eso dejaste que Tetsurou fuera a buscar la leche." Lo acusa y Akiteru se encoge de hombros.

"Kuroo y yo estamos de acuerdo en que hay una realmente deprimente falta de fotos de ti después de la edad de diez años."

"Déjame ver la foto." Kuroo demanda, tratando de tomar la cámara de Akiteru.

Akiteru tira de la cámara de nuevo. "Bien, bien, te la voy a mostrar."

"Los odio a ambos." Tsukishima dice.

Akiteru y Kuroo se miran el uno al otro antes de voltearse hacia Tsukishima con una sonrisa.

"No, no lo haces." Ellos dicen a coro.

Vuelven su atención a la cámara, y Tsukishima gime y se aparta. Se va a guardar la leche porque Kuroo simplemente la dejó tirada en el suelo y él no quiere que se eche a perder, pero sobre todo porque no quiere estar allí.

Pero mientras él guarda la leche en su sitio y ve pegada en la nevera una vieja fotografía de cuando él y Akiteru eran niños, no puede dejar de escuchar las palabras de su hermano haciendo eco en su mente: _Esta va a ir en el álbum familiar._

_El álbum familiar._

Él y Kuroo.

Tsukishima todavía se siente joven, tonto y pequeño, pero en ese momento él realmente, con todo su corazón, cree que él y Kuroo permanecerán juntos, y que un día, finalmente, van a lograr _estar_ juntos.

 

 & coda

Kuroo inclina la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se bebe el resto de su café de una sola vez.

"Muy bien, me voy." Él dice, dejando su taza en el lavabo y frotando el dorso de su mano por sobre su boca. "Te veo esta noche."

Tsukishima viene hacia él desde su sitio en la mesa de la cocina. Dan un paso hacia el otro en tándem, moviéndose con una fluidez que proviene de una incontable repetición. Tsukishima tira suavemente de la corbata de Kuroo y Kuroo desliza su mano detrás de la cabeza de Tsukishima, y sus bocas se separan mientras tiran el uno del otro en un beso. Kuroo sabe al café que acaba de beber. Los labios de Tsukishima están probablemente azucarados de su cereal.

Kuroo zumba, sonriendo contra su boca. "Te amo."

Tsukishima picotea sus labios. "Yo también te amo." Dice, y luego lo empuja suavemente. "Vete antes de que llegues tarde."

"Me marcho, me marcho," Kuroo dice. "¿Vas a llegar tarde a casa esta noche también?"

Tsukishima hace una mueca. Su actual proyecto en el trabajo ha estado haciendo que se quede tarde con demasiada frecuencia recientemente. "Probablemente."

"Está bien. Voy a tener la cena lista. "Kuroo agarra la mano de Tsukishima y la levanta para así poder rozar sus labios a través de la banda de oro en su dedo anular. "Te amo."

"Ya dijiste eso." Tsukishima dice, mirando a sus manos y ruborizándose. Sus manos se curvan brevemente alrededor de Kuroo y se aleja. "Yo también te amo."

Kuroo sonríe. "Te amo."

"Sólo lo estás haciendo para oírme decir de nuevo, imbécil. Ve a trabajar."

Él se dirige hacia la puerta, refunfuñando y rodando los ojos, pero cuando Kuroo hace una pausa, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, y se vuelve para darle un beso una vez más, Tsukishima ya está inclinado hacia delante para encontrarse con él.

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT: AHORA CON UN HERMOSO FANART Y LLORARÉ POR SIEMPRE POR ESTO ](http://artenon.tumblr.com/post/100357422170/kandismon-artenon-wrote-a-beautiful-kurotsuki)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> NdT: En Tangamandapio todavía es 11 *Huye sobre su gato pop tarts hacia la libertad*


End file.
